


Charmed I'm Sure, A Series of Introductions in Darcy Lewis's Life

by bgoodg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy is Magneto's grandkid, F/M, Wanda and Pietro are Magneto's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's life was interesting long before Jane Foster stepped into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed I'm Sure, A Series of Introductions in Darcy Lewis's Life

**Author's Note:**

> According to my email, I sent this to Eryn three years ago. Thanks to her for the beta and encouragement.

The first time Darcy meets her grandfather, she kicks him in the shin.

 

"Let my uncle go." She's six, defiant in pigtails and green glasses she begged her mother to buy.

 

The man is in a purple suit with a matching cape that should look ridiculous but just makes him blend in with the other Italians. He's tall with hair as white as her uncle and a menacing grip on Pietro's throat.

 

"Darcy!" Her mother shouts, throwing two hex bolts that cause their small house to shake. 

 

Darcy sways, knowing to grab onto the door frame for stability. Her mom's powers cause a lot of shakes. 

 

"Enough!" The man's voice booms through the small room. He drops Uncle Pietro who speeds next to Darcy, picking her up and taking her back to her mother. 

 

"Mom?" Darcy asks. She had just been gone a few minutes; just the time to walk to the store and decide between a handful of Rossana or Mou candies. The red wrappers of the Rossana are still clenched in the hand her mother grasps.

 

"There's no reason to be scared of me my child," the man says.

 

Darcy likes his voice. But still, Darcy has to say, "you were hurting my uncle."

 

"I could never hurt Pietro."

 

Her uncle huffs, the same sound he makes when the waiter says it's their best wine or the double creme is just as good as the triple creme cheese. 

 

Darcy looks up at her mother. "Mom?"

 

Her mother and uncle, twins despite the startling difference in hair color, look to one another and Darcy knows they're getting ready to run. They run a lot: when Darcy's in the middle of a school year, when a neighbor takes an interest in their home life, or when men in black suits knock on their door. 

 

"Please," the man finally says. It's broken and wanting and the whole room stills. 

 

"You can't endanger her," Darcy's mother finally says. "I will blast you back to the Savage Lands before I let you hurt her." 

 

"As any mother would." He says with pride in his voice.

 

Darcy doesn't understand what's going on but she extends her hand when he mother presses her forward and says, "Darling, this is your grandfather Erik."

 

***

 

She has her bat mitvah in Brazil. 

 

"Did you get the present I sent?" her grandfather asks from his tiny cell in New York. They had been in Hong Kong when Magneto had tried to convert the world's leaders into mutants. Her mother and uncle had read the papers while trying to keep the news away from Darcy. They can't censor everything though. She knows Magneto tried to use a girl barely older than her to see his plan come to fruition. Darcy knows a man calls from New York and keeps asking them to come visit. But most of the time Wanda just screams for the man to get out of her head.

 

"I did," Darcy says. "Very sharp."

 

She knows he's smiling on the other end. "I had it with me throughout the war. It served me well."

 

"You know I can't control metal right?"

 

Thirteen and no powers. She knows it's a sore point, knows that it's something sure to bother her grandfather. 

 

"Well then you will need all the protection you can get darling."

 

***

 

California is about as far from her mother's New York loft as Darcy can get and still stay in America. She'd contemplated undergrad over in England but their school system doesn't allow for much dilly dallying and Darcy is all about being undeclared. Right now she's an Art History major. It's a little too easy considering her mother and uncle took her to art galleries across the world, there was always a new exhibit or undiscovered masterpiece waiting. And if Darcy gets stuck she merely calls her uncle and takes down notes as he laments anything made after 1950. Except Cy Twombly of course. 

 

Right now her mother and uncle are playing at being art directors at a fashion magazine that only has punctuation in the title.

 

Spending spring break with them at their job has Darcy reconsidering her major. After all, what kind of actual person job could she get with all her knowledge on pre-war French photography? 

 

"Hi, sorry but you go here right?"

 

Darcy glances up from the school brochure laid out in front of her. Darcy's wearing a university sweatshirt, is in the dining hall and has a big binder with the school name embossed on front. "Yeah, I go here."

 

"How would you like to do a work study?" The lady's ponytail is coming undone and her hands shake with contained energy.

 

"I don't think they just let people solicit students."

 

"Oh no, I'm a professor, see?" She digs out an ID card with her picture and Jane Foster, Professor written underneath. "Listen, I'll just lay it out for you. I have a grant to study cosmic patterns out in the New Mexico desert. Except the grant is conditional on student participation. I leave tomorrow and no one's signed up and please, it'll be really interesting and you can go to the desert and it can count as credits and New Mexico is beautiful this time of year."

 

None of that sounds appealing. Darcy hates the desert and what it does to her hair. Beauty for her is gleaming skyscrapers, not rose colored sunsets. But then again, Darcy's never had trouble packing up and trying something new.

 

"We'll have electricity?"

 

"It's New Mexico not the Antarctic," Jane says.

 

Darcy looks over her glasses and expects the question to be answered.

 

"Yes we'll have electricity."

 

"Then sure, why not."

 

"Excellent," Jane gives her an actual hug which Darcy finds a little weird before pulling back and saying. "I just need your name and your major."

 

Darcy rips out a piece of paper from her binder, writing down her information before handing it over.

 

Jane reads over the list. "Political Science major?" she says with some trepidation. "I'll guess I'll take it."

 

 

***

 

"This is going on Facebook," Darcy says, snapping the photo and then brining the phone close to her. 

 

The rest of the table continues chatting as Darcy types and hits send. It doesn't go to Facebook but to her uncle. Uncle Pietro has to get new phones often since he's always breaking them by texting too fast but the electronic is always somewhere close to him in case Darcy needs them. Her mother can't have a cellphone since her powers make them go all crazy. 

 

_Know him?_ Because Darcy's seen some strange things in her time but no Norse legends come to life. 

 

_I'll look into it_ She gets back. 

 

Darcy smiles, pocketing her phone as the coffee mug crashes to the floor. Maybe Thor's just a Neanderthal.

 

***

 

"You still alive?" She pokes the man with the tip of her flashlight. Her phone is ready to call 911 and her taser is in her other pocket. Her knife is in her other purse.

 

There's a grumble from the body that tells her some life still remains. 

 

"You should really move. Campus security does sweeps of the area and makes you meet with the Dean if they find you passed out." 

 

A grunt of annoyance and then the man is turning over. His clothes are form fitting, looking more like a uniform than college clothes. There's a full cape connected to his back that's tattered and torn but still a deep green. 

 

"Is this Earth?" He asks.

 

She shines her light in his face and takes out her taser. His face is pale and drawn. His eye lashes sweep up and down, taking in Darcy in her jeans and sweatshirt. 

 

"I'm more menacing than I look," She promises. 

 

"You are Darcy Lewis, House of Magnus." 

 

"Grandad said that was a phase. Now he lets me call him Erik."

 

***

 

Loki, brother of Thor and all around annoyance, stays one night.

 

He gets her free cable, including the three porn stations that have always been too fuzzy to be of any use, along with HBO and Showtime. He does take her old laptop which Darcy finds more than a little annoying. She had a whole season of Breaking Bad she was behind on.

Darcy considers contacting New York and whoever will listen but honestly it's Purim and Darcy wants to get drunk enough to not be able to tell the difference between Magneto and Professor X.

 

***

 

The Avengers don't seem too impressed when Darcy and Jane show up. Thor however greets them in large hugs that lift them both off the floor.

 

"It has been a long time friends." 

 

"Hey Thorman," Darcy hefts her bag across her shoulder, getting the desired reaction when Thor immediately takes their luggage and easily walks them deeper into the mansion. 

 

"So this is the base?" Jane asks.

 

"We are still in the process of setting it up. Stark has been gracious enough to allow us to use his ancestral home." Thor says.

 

"More like Fury blackmailed me into it." Tony is everything Maxim magazine told Darcy he would be. "Although he didn't tell me civilians would be involved."

 

"Big talk from someone who just got thrown out of a window. We're the only ones who have gone against Loki and won." Darcy realizes her concept of 'gone against' and 'won' might be a little blurry but she was a Public Relations major for a while and knows how to bullshit. 

 

Tony smirks and holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Darcy Lewis."

 

***

 

"Thanks for taking me out today." Only Steve would say thanks for spending a day in New York on the Avengers dime. She doesn't understand why Fury is so worried and won't let the Captain off base without a guardian. The man helped win WWII, he can handle the subway. Darcy is often the only one without paperwork and with the willingness to spend the day at the MOMA. Steve doesn't seem so impressed with Modern art but he tries. 

 

"No problem Captain." It's spring in New York, already hot and Darcy's tongue chases down the gelato they bought earlier. They head deeper into the park, towards the chess tables that are full around lunch time. 

 

She spots the white head of hair and starts steering them towards the empty seat across from him. The last bit of cone goes into her mouth as she sits across from her grandpa.

 

"Hey gramps."

 

"Hello Darcy." 

 

"This is your grandfather?" Steve asks, immediately holding out his hand for the man to shake. "A pleasure to meet you sir." 

 

Her grandfather is shaky as he stands, from age or the serum or emotions, Darcy can't tell. "The pleasure is mine, Captain America." 

 

Steve's resurrection isn't common knowledge. He looks to Darcy who had to sign a 100 page confidentiality agreement just to step into the Avenger base.

 

"I didn't tell him," she says.

 

"My granddaughter does not have to tell me who you are. A man does not forget the American icon who saved him." 

 

Darcy's only heard the story once before, during the only Passover meal that she'd shared with her grandfather. She scoots over and pats the spot next to her. 

 

"Want to hear a story Steve?"

 

***

 

The man's arm cuts across her windpipe, dragging her backwards as he presses the gun against the side of her forehead.

 

"One step closer Captain and I will kill her," Red Skull promises. 

 

She tries to drag her heels, to kick at his ankles and get high enough to give him a kick in the nuts. But apparently HYDRA agents who come back from the dead aren't that easy to subdue. 

 

Darcy knows Clint is in the shadows, looking for his shot. Black Widow is armed and Iron Man is in full uniform. Thor's hammer sparks with life and Captain America keeps taking small steps towards them. The Hulk is already knocked unconscious. 

 

"Shoot him!" Darcy yells. "He's going to kill me anyway."

 

"Hush girl. You know back in my day a damsel knew how to be in distress."

 

Darcy twists again, using her fingers to dig into the Red Skull's leather coat. She only has to slide the blade a little bit further. 

 

"World's changed a lot," Darcy says. "TV comes in color and everything." 

 

The face contorts into a sham of a smile. "Well then I shall look forward to bringing this new world to its knees." 

 

"It's nice to have dreams," Darcy murmurs. She looks to the corner that she hopes Clint is hiding in. Be ready.

 

Red Skull keeps dragging her closer to the edge the window and the seven story drop that she's pretty sure he can survive. Darcy's human body on the other hand, not so much. 

 

"Not one more step Captain." Red Skull warns. He moves the gun from Darcy's head to pointing at Captain America who's inched his way close but not close enough.

 

Darcy goes limp the same moment she lets the blade slid from her wrist down to her hand. She clutches the metal handle, letting her body slip through Red Skull's grip and down to the floor. The blade slices through Red Skull's boot, through his skin and mutated bone until it sinks into the ground. Darcy stays low. She feels the speed of Hawkeye's arrows soar over her and into Red Skull's chest. Black Widow's guns fire and Iron Man's projectile's burn hot. Captain America wraps his arms around her, fitting her close to his body and away from the damage being inflicted.

 

"Are you okay?" Steve asks. 

 

"Fine," Darcy says because the adrenaline is still cursing through her veins. "Just make sure I get my knife back."

 

***

 

"So," Darcy begins. "It has come to my attention that the team is lacking some integral elements." It's not often she's invited to team meetings. Darcy's dressed her best with the glasses that make her look her smartest. 

 

"Ms. Lewis," Fury interrupts.

 

"You promised me five minutes." 

 

Fury may be terrifying but her grandfather was on the FBI's most wanted list most of her life. And she kicked him in the shin. Fury quiets but it's obvious his patience is wearing thin.

 

"As I mentioned. After going over battle reports and seeing first hand the team dynamic I believe the Avengers could be strengthened by adding two additional members. For these reasons, I would like to introduce you to my mother Wanda and my uncle Pietro." 

 

"You may call us," Pietro starts, "Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch." He runs faster than the eye can track from the corner of the boardroom to the empty seat at the head of the table. "Except for you in the sweatpants," he says pointing at Clint. "Don't talk to me until you get a tailor."

 

***

 

"Why did you let me stay that first night?" 

 

It's raining so Darcy's glad for the umbrella that materializes over her head. She slips her arm through Loki's offered peacoat. At least he's gotten the hang of human clothing.

 

"You still owe me a laptop by the way," Darcy says. 

 

"Do I not terrify you?"

 

Darcy shrugs. The restaurant is only a few doors down but her shoes are already soaked. She had wanted to look nice for dinner. 

 

"One day I will take over the world." Loki states.

 

Of course her family is already there. Pietro glares at her grandfather but her mother is pushing his favorite spring rolls towards him. Granddad has also brought along his maybe not-boyfriend telepath former enemy. "Make sure to mention that to my grandfather," Darcy says. "It'll show him you have goals."


End file.
